


From behind hidden doors

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one more moment in time, one more moment that pushed her towards the edge of the endurable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From behind hidden doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sanctuary_Bingo, prompt 'Hollow Earth Abnormal'. A huge thank you to Matilda for betaing!

It was just one more moment in time, one more moment that pushed her towards the edge of the endurable. Helen closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the wood that separated her from Ranna. Ranna and her new lover.

She’d wanted to see Ranna one last time. One last time relaxing in her arms, bathing in her love. Ranna would meet her for the first time soon, relatively speaking, and Helen didn’t intent to stick around until then, or come back after that. She hadn’t even wanted to return after the last time. There was too much risk involved, someone who might recognise her at an inopportune time to say something, to do something, that would endanger everything.

She raised her hand and chanced another look around the hidden door. Locks brushed against Ranna’s thighs where the younger, _so much younger_ , woman knelt between her legs. She was naked, her hands bound behind her back, Ranna’s hand in her hair guiding her ministrations.

Helen listened to Ranna’s delightful moans, remembering. It was a sound she’d missed hearing; it was almost painful to hear again and not be the cause. It should have been her between Ranna’s legs, it should have been Helen using her experience to make Ranna writhe in the throes of passion. Not Fallon.

Helen carefully unclenched her hand from around the door’s edge. _Why her? Why. Her?_

Had she been experienced? Had Ranna had to teach her how to pleasure her properly? She seemed adequate now, barely. Ranna deserved more. Deserved to have that vibrating edge to her moans that told Helen she was fighting to hold on to the control she’d taken, close to failing.

It wasn’t there, now. That was no imagination. And Fallon wouldn’t have time to learn, could never have enough time. _Wouldn’t_ have time, and only had herself to blame for that. _Not yet._ No, she was young now, innocent. _Not so innocent._

Ranna’s moans grew more frequent; a leg rose, a demanding heel pressed against the naked back of her lover, urged her closer. Closer still. Helen felt her fists clench and unclench, her tongue wet her lip. This wasn’t fair. _Not fair!_

She heard a muffled chuckle and almost moaned out loud at Ranna’s own answering moan; so melodious, so warm, passionate. So familiar.

 

Helen swallowed, hard. Her hand slipped down, danced in tune with Ranna’s moans in solitary need. Fallon didn’t deserve her. Not Ranna. Not with what she would do, her betrayal. No one who could bathe in Ranna’s trust and love and still betray her afterwards would ever have been deserving of her.

Ranna’s breath stocked and Helen knew what it meant. So did Fallon, apparently, because moments later Helen heard Ranna’s approving growl of renewed efforts, high-pitched at the end, signalling the edge.

Helen came with a whimper to the sound of Ranna’s pleasure, her body aching to feel another’s as her ears and eyes memorised as much of her as possible. The last thing she saw was the warmth in Ranna’s eyes as she pulled Fallon up to meet her in a gentle kiss.

There weren’t enough endorphins in the world to dull the pain that lashed through her as Helen turned back towards the dark tunnel that had led her here. She’d known she would never forgive Fallon for betraying Ranna. Even harder to bear, though, was that she seemed to be exactly what Ranna needed right now - and there wasn’t a single thing Helen could do about it.


End file.
